


My sister is conquering the city, send help.

by maryAntonnete_is_passing_by



Series: Jetko renassaince week [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ba Sing Se is falling down, Crossroads of Destiny switcheroo, Iroh was captured, M/M, SmellerBee and Longshot are fine...probably, not the best time to....maybe it's the time, now they're stuck in JIn basement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryAntonnete_is_passing_by/pseuds/maryAntonnete_is_passing_by
Summary: The title says it all.Not a good time to be romantic, but also, maybe there's not much time left at all.(They escape and reorganize at Jin's basement, bless her soul)
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Jetko renassaince week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Jetko Renaissance Week





	My sister is conquering the city, send help.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, Day 6! We're are almost there.
> 
> Thank you for reading these, let's go Jetko fics!

‘Your sister is a bitch, Zuko’

‘…my sister is much more terrifying than that’

And still, my sister, even if Jet's comment makes sense, right now.

Ba Sing Se is falling. Azula is commanding the Earth King tropes as if they were her own, and as if it wasn’t enough for her, she had dragged him and uncle out of hiding and proceeded to capture them.

They managed to escape, after a confrontation, in the Catacombs and the most horrible sight Zuko has seen.

Jet was with him, Smellerbee and Longshot got separated from them in the chaos.

The Avatar gang was gone up in the sky -(what happened to the Avatar, she couldn’t have killed him)- and they were hiding in Jin’s basement with some other.

And Uncle was captured.

‘...ha, don’t call me that here’

‘If not n-now, when will I?...’- and their eyes met, neither of them was thinking clearly.

Zuko tried to take deep breaths, but the image of Uncle getting captured -of Azula impaling Aang with an electric bolt- made him choke on empty air.

There were sparks that formed on the short-circuits of his body, and Jet's body flinched every time he saw it. Because of that, he made sure to keep his space, Jet's eyes never left him. His breath was also worse than his own. Right now the only thing they knew about Smellerbee and Longshot was that they planned to go to Smellerbee's factory to help the people there and take some provisions, and they would need to confirm they had reached there fine later. It was nerve-wracking for him.

(for both, he had grown to like them, too)

But he covers him from the sight of the other refugees, and it gives the illusion they’re alone.

It’s not much different than that day on the ferry that carried them here, looking at the number of people that was on their own ignoring the others, fearing something would go wrong.

But there was no safe destination insight, and the soldiers that marched outside could come in at any moment.

‘I have to rescue Uncle’

‘Smell and Longshot, I have to find them’

They speak at the same time. Their objective was the same, to rescue their family. In hushed tones, after exchanging knowing glances, they discussed every route they believed could be of use, gained between Jet runs and his own recognizance as the Blue Spirit.

In the end, there wasn’t a safe exit route on sight, not without some preparations. Staying laying low and move after the situation stabilized was their safest choice.

Jet punched the wall in frustration. His own were clenched in tight fists.

(No matter if the situation calmed down, they would still be looking for him, and who knows what would happen to Uncle)

* * *

He could be going home right now. Instead,

Why hadn’t he gone with Azula then?

As Azula proposed they joined forces, he did want to do it. And go back with her. Be allowed back to the Fire Nation, and seeing his family again. Even if mom wasn’t there anymore.

(Katara’s voice still resounded in his ears, the same as the agony the shouts outside carried)

_‘The Fire Nation took my mother away from me.’_

* * *

‘Jet...we will find them. And we will get out of here.’

‘ Of course, we will...and then we will go back to the forest, don’t look so surprised’

‘I thought you didn’t want to go back’

‘...I own to go with them as they came here with me, but... I wouldn’t enter again, no’

_‘That forest doesn’t exist anymore’_

His own home too was lost to time. Maybe Azula's eyes that look like Jet’s, made him see that.

He in some part liked worrying about him because she left it clear he couldn’t worry about her.

’-Instead, we need to go west, let me meet that family of yours’

what a lame line.

‘ ...when the war ends, if they’re still alive, maybe ’

‘ For now, it’s only the both of us’

Their hands were locked together, as they talked.

It was not a ferry, but they looked for warmth.

And on this day that would go down on history, but now seemed a hopeless situation, their lips met. And they held each other close, as they kissed.

For all the chaos, his beliefs and convictions seemed firm, for once in a long time.

They formed a little family here, they will reclaim it first.

And then, they would go confront Father. And try to save was left of the one he was born with.

(it was much more calming being embraced like this, and even as their breaths were even uglier than at the start, no spark appeared.

The flames flickered, but nobody took notice)

**Author's Note:**

> Until the next one!  
> I know the last sentence sounds spicy, but nothing happened with the other people with them. (If they managed to find a private space, then that would've changed)
> 
> (also, isn't Jet too accepting of this situation?, well I think he considers all fire to be as bad as the Fire Lord, so once he opens that someone fire could be good, it's super life-shattering to his beliefs, but after that Zuko being a Prince isn't so difficult to accept, the scale of comparing the one he is with to royalty simply doesn't register at all )
> 
> (there could be more exploration, but not in this series, I think, haha)
> 
> Also, what Katara says is paraphrased, I honestly don't remember the line


End file.
